Legacy
by Eidolon Phantasm
Summary: What if the world of Sword Art Online wasn't just a game , but a reality ? In the year 2025 ,the war rages on between Aincard the floating city of the human , Alfein the mystic forest of the elves and the Abyss of the Awakened for the 3 sacred artifacts of the God Eidolon .
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note** : was reading through FF of SAO for a whole week and was inspired to give it a try to write my story , the black swordsman(liexi)  
An empty Life : Hollow Desires(WhizkidHV) , The Prince of Swords (ToumaFF),Death Game? (Tigersight)Side Story: Twisted Fates(Flailing Orchid)Counter Guardian (ginobi47),Gun Gale Online: Cerberus(KaiserBlak) all these Stories are what inspires me . They can only be one word to describe then . Awesome !

Chapter 1 Epilogue

" AWAKENED SPOTTED AT 3 O CLOCK DIRECTION ! " Shouted one of the patrol guards at the border of Aincard the floating City which is 2000 feet above ground now holds a population of 50000 humans .

The hordes of Awakened was lead by one of their many leaders , Raizel The Thunder Dragon , following behind was thousands of minions consist of Gargoyles , Wyverns and Griffins .

" GATHER THE SOLIDERS AND ACTIVATE THE SKYNET " Diabel the guard Captain shouted .  
"But Sir there's not enough time ! " Was the only reply he could manage to get from one of the guards before a bolt of thunder came crashing down on the border where he stood , killing the guards that was on patrol and destroying part of the border . Diabel manage to brought up his shield in the nick of time thus blocking the impact of the blast , but was blown towards a wall with his left arm broken .

"Not again , how many times does that make this week that the awakened choose to come at us ? " Kirito , who was one of the leader of the frontline squad said with a sigh as he drop his knife and fork before standing up from the chair he was sitting on at the restaurant called Biston

"I will be right back Agil , please leave my steak the way it is , and please make sure your waiters does not clear away my plate like he did the last time " said Kirito as a flash of light envelope his body for a couple of seconds before he was change into his battle gear, holding his beloved black sword Elucidator , covered in the armor he took a year crafting bit by bit part by part using only the best of the best material , Dark Matter , he named it the Emperor Armor for it was truly an armor fitting of an emperor ,as it was as light as a feather , has high magic,physical defense and status immunity . And lastly with his black cloak who was bestowed to him by the lord of Aincard ,which had an image of a black Dragon head imprinted on it .

"I will make sure that doesn't happened again , and don't die out there boy ! " Said Agil who was at the height of 1.90m the owner of Biston  
"Agil , they don't call me the Black Dragon Slayer for nothing " with that being said , Kirito disappeared like a gust of wind .

Back at the borderline , the guards were trying their best to repel the horde while waiting for reinforcements to arrive .  
"WHERE THE HECK ARE THE REINFORCEMENT ?! " Shouted one of the guards before he was carried off by a gargoyle flying to the air , and was release midway causing him to drop to his death. Multiple fireballs came blasting down on the borderline , as the wyverms continue to do their job . Raizel the Thunder Dragon shot a gigantic bolt of Thunder towards the borderline preparing to end this once and for all , and just as all hope was lost " BLACK DRAGON'S ROAR " followed up with a bolt of dark flame crashing towards the thunderbolt exploding in mid air .  
"Guess I manage to made it in time " Kirito said while began taking on his battle stance as Raizel the thunder dragon turn it's attention on him not noticing the young man standing on the top of the Dragon's head .

As Eidolon look down at the chaos before him ,his eyes met with Kirito .  
Eidolon unlike Kirito , was born with unique features . He had the pointy ear of the elves , body of a human and dark blue eyes of an awakened his hair was a shade of white with a black long pant being his only choice of clothes. He was a combination of the 3 races . It was the first time Kirito saw someone who looked like this . It was through noticing Kirito not paying it's attention on him and instead on someone else did Raizel knew of Eidolon standing on his head . He gave a loud roar as he began shaking his head causing Eidolon to jump from it and floating in the air .

" Pathetic , is this all that the Awakened and Humans are capable off ? I am disappointed " said Eidolon in a cold icy voice as Eidolon's body gave of a dark demonic aura .

Raizel sensing that Eidolon is not the average enemy he could fought on equal ground without going all out with the extra of Kirito making it two against one decided not to hide his strength . The thunder Dragon soon began to minimize and become smaller and smaller till it became the shape of a human . With horns on his head , glowing Yellow eyes , and a spiky tail at his back .

Kirito on the other hand had already began drawing out his 2nd blade the Dark Repulser he got from slaying the Darkness Dragon .Preparing to fight with all his might if he had too . This was a foe he had not yet meet before compare to the previous experience he had compare to fighting the Dragons he had slain . For he knew that a Dragon unleashes its full power in Human form .

Eidolon stood in the air looking at both Kirito and Raizel as he raise his left hand towards the sky saying these words " Eternal Sonata " turning the sky towards a beautiful darkness ...

**Author's Note** : I hope it isn't too boring or anything . Do let me know how you find this chapter .


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Genesis**

**Eidolon stood in the air looking at both Kirito and Raizel as he raise his left hand towards the sky saying these words " Eternal Sonata " turning the sky towards a beautiful darkness ...**

Kirito and Raizel both stared in disbelief on what they were seeing . Neither the high elves who were fame for their magics were capable of stuff like this nor the highest ranking of the awakened .

As the citizens of Aincard were still in a dazzle state by the sight they saw . Day turning to night in a split second , Eidolon began to make his next move before he was interrupted by Raizel who had send a thunder spear towards him as Kirito took this opportunity as a chance to catch Eidolon off guard by dashing towards the thunder spear absorbing and merging with it gaining the speed of light while charging towards Eidolon with his dual blade .

"A Fusion attack ? I am starting to feel a little impress , but still not enough " Eidolon said as he place his right hand forward as weird pentagrams began forming around his hand . "Gaia" was the only word Eidolon said as huge boulders rises from the ground beneath then merging with one another to create a gigantic human like figure making Kirito and Raizel look as if they were nothing but tiny ants .

Dashing at the speed of light was so fast that Kirito didn't have the chance to stop as he came crashing towards the gigantic figure made of rock " who is he ? To be capable of summoning the God of the Earth Gaia with such little effort ? " Raizel said to himself in disbelief

"what the heck ? How the hell am I suppose to fight such a freaking huge piece of rock ? " Kirito mumble to himself as he stared at Gaia.

Eidolon descended and stood on the head of Gaia as he stood there looking at his foe with a smirk on his face . Without a word being said , Gaia started tearing boulders from its body and began throwing it towards Aincard but to have it deflected and landing back in its face in bewilderment . Eidolon raise his eye brown in surprise on the sight he saw , as he come to realize it was the barrier that Aincard had set up , the SkyNet .

Eidolon then realize that there were now many warriors clad in heavy armors and weapons standing at the borderline of Aincard . Taking the lead was Asuna , The Flash . "Kirito , I bought reinforcement from the 3rd Division towards the 12th , the 1st Division and 2nd Division are on their way back from the negotiation with the High Elves " Asuna said as she drew out her rapier Mystic Light .

"6th to the 9th Division engage and defend the city from the Awakened ,10th to the 12th Division , secure the civilians and tend to the wounded and 3rd to the 5th Division shall engage Raizel and the leader of that freaking huge..." Before he could finish , he was cut off by Argo from the 4th Division " that's Gaia , the Lord of the Earth , I read about it on the ancient war memorial in the hidden library , and the one above him is..."

Argo's jaw dropped in horror as she saw Eidolon ,while Asuna and Kirito seeing the look on Argo's face began to feel that Eidolon was something or someone they shouldn't mess with ...  
"That's... That's... That's Eidolon , the God of the 3 Continents , what is he doing here ?! Wasn't he suppose to be sealed in Exodus the eternal Prison with HeathCliff ?! " Argo said in fear as sweat begin dripping down from her forehead .

"What are you talking about Argo ?! Explain yourself now ! " Asuna said with fear In her voice .  
"Long before our time , there was 3 Great God who rule our continent . Eidolon the God of Heaven, Heathcliff the God of the Land and Exodus, the God of Hell . As time passes , Eidolon being not satisfied with his reign, began lusting for more . He wanted to be God of the 3 continents . Thus he plotted discord between HeathCliff and Exodus resulting in 2 of the 3 great god waging war against each other , the battle rage on for a month , leading to natural disasters , tsunami , plagues , earthquake , typhoon and Exodus wanting to end this war due to too much innocent being drag into this bloodshed broke the law of the Gods , using all the powers Exodus had , Exodus created 3 sacred Artifacts . The Pandora Box which was also known as the eternal Prison was made using his flesh and bones, the lock of Ages which nullify the power of the Gods was made using his godly powers and the Bloody Key which was used activate the pandora box and lock of ages was made with his blood. Eidolon not knowing of what Exodus was doing proceed on to his lair with HeathCliff as they both intent to wipe out Exodus and claiming hell for their own . But never did they expect that Exodus would trap both Eidolon and HeathCliff in the Pandora Box and sealing their powers with the lock of ages . But the result of sealing them has took a toll on Exodus life as he left Pandora box together with the lock of ages in hell as use the last bit of power to send the bloody key to a faraway land . All these were recorded in the ancient text , and if Eidolon is here means that someone has entered into hell with the bloody key and broke the seal of the lock of ages "

"Very wise human , to know so much about the Gods ,I am truly impressed , now all who knows of these shall perish ! " Eidolon said as he raise both of his hand as different pentagrams began taking shape and before he knew it , hundreds of arrows pierce through his body causing the pentagrams to disappear as he gasp for air as pain shock through his body , a sensation he had once long forgotten. As Eidolon turn towards his back , he saw a group of 3 high elves together with a group of 10 humans . Within seconds , one of the human from the group vanish and appeared before Kirito ,Asuna and the rest of the Division .

"You kids doing okay? " the leader of the 1st Division said in a booming voice . "GILDARTS!" Kirito and Asuna shouted along with the rest of the divisions .  
"Let's talk later , we got more important things to handle now " Gildarts said as he look towards Eidolon while drawing out a long silver saber which has red runes engrave on it with his right hand while his left hand held 5 different types of amulets .

"I am getting more and more impress humans , and the elves collaborating with the humans ? To think that the elves had stood so low when they were the high and mighty race . Regardless , all of you shall perish " with that being said , Eidolon took one of the arrow that was struck towards him and using the tip of the arrow , he cuts a wound on his hand letting the blood flow

"I am he who had made a covenant with thy elements , abide by the pact once wrote in thy blood , I call upon all of you , IFRIT , SHIVA , BAHAMUT ! " Eidolon chanted and soon 3 huge entity began forming using Eidolon's blood as a catalyst , the 1st was an entity made of red flames , as it began dancing around and soon taking on the form of a little boy , with the burning red flames surrounded him . He was Ifrit , the Lord of Fire , the 2nd entity soon take form as water droplets become forming into ice merging as one , creating a silhouette of human , as it began taking the shape of a woman showing a smile as the water droplets around her become frozen . She was Shiva the Lord of ice and the 3rd entity came down from the heaven with a roar that tears the sky apart , a dragon with 6 wings of different colours , red ,blue,black ,white , green and silver . He was Bahamut , the Lord of Dragons .

The group of humans and elves stared in shock , as their body stays rooted not daring to move . They were now facing a God and 4 Lords . It was something out of their expectations and to make things worst Raizel the thunder dragon began kneeling down on one knee and his head hanging low for he was in the presence of his Father , Bahamut .

**Author's Note : Please do tell me how you find this story . Writing chapter 2 has been an escape for me from the stress i been facing in life these couple of days . I am having the impression that my writing and story was bad...that's why there's no review .**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Chaos

**Author's Note :** Been a busy week , With so much stuff to do and yet so little time . I hope everyone has a nice weekend ,and if you're in Singapore . Do drop by the AFA at 10th November ! I would definitely be there , for we have merchandise from JAPAN just for SAO !

**The group of humans and elves stared in shock , as their body stays rooted not daring to move . They are now facing a God and 4 Lords . It was something out of their expectations . Raizel the thunder dragon began kneeling down on one knee and his head hanging low for he was in the presence of his Father , Bahamut , the Lord of Dragons ...**

" I will focus on Eidolon with divison 1 and the high elves , Negi the leader of the 2nd division will take on Bahamut and Raizel . Kirito will lead the 3rd division and focus on Gaia , Asuna will lead the 4 division and focus on Shiva and Klein , you shall lead the 5th division and focus on Ifrit " Gildarts said as everyone draw out their weapons and prepared for war .

"Alright Team ! Let's get it started ! " Negi said as a wide smile appeared on his face . He was only 13 when he first got into division 12th, and within 2 years , he had risen to become the leader of Division 2 ,famed for the highest number of Awakened he had slain , earning him the title of Millennium Slayer . Negi unlike Gildarts nor Kirito and Asuna doesn't have a main weapon such as swords or rapier nor magic amulets . What he use was something only available to him. It was souls . He kills and devours the heart of the awakened where their soul dwells in .

Negi was soon envelope in a dark glow as his body began taking form , as his body began growing dark blue furs , his fingers and toes was slowly developed into claws , as his face protruded out as his mouth lengthen and sharp fangs was beginning to grow out from his jaws . His appearance was just like a wolf , but he was different as he led out a howl , he was the Lord of the beast , Fenrir .

Before Raizel could notice , Negi appeared in front of him and lashes out a series of attacks on him , as his claws came coming down from left and right , up and down at inhuman speed , Raizel tried his best to defend himself as he looked for a chance to made a blow and he found it , as Negi grab on to Raizel's neck with his left hand and intent to give out a finishing blow with his right hand taking on a dark glow , Raizel grab onto Negi's left hand with both of his and release the highest voltage of thunder he could gather through Negi's body , but Negi didn't flinch at all , as his cold eyes met with Raizel's , his claw pierce into Raizel's chest , broke through his ribcage ,grab on to his heart , and tearing it out . Negi began his feast slowly enjoying the heart of the dragon as he threw the corpse aside leading Bahamut to watch his son turning into ashes .

"You will be next Bahamut " as Negi's finger pointed towards the Lord of Dragons . Only to receive a cold glare in return . The Lord of dragons seems as he had lost all emotions , the death of his son seems like it doesn't mean a thing ,the only thing he was doing was just observing the strength of the Lord of beast Fenrir . Bahamut began taking on his human form with deep silver eyes ,long white hairs ,an average medium build body . He look just like any normal human would look .

Without any words being said , Bahamut dashed towards Negi at lighting speed as his claws was soon enveloped in a white light taking on a form of a blade as he began releasing his barrage of slashes . Negi began dodging , as the blade came down from left right , up down , vertical dodging by a hair's breath , as Negi's left hand started glowing into a light yellow glow , he thrust forward stabbing into Bahamut's stomach as lightning began surging through hoping to cause a wound only to have his hand slashed by the blade of light as Negi retreated backwards with his hand now returning back to the hand of a human .

"It seems like that blade of light is capable of nullifying my transformation . I guess I need to be more careful from now on " Negi thought to himself while keeping a distance from Bahamut . Without giving Negi time to rest , Bahamut created many time light spears as he threw towards Negi only having to it blocked by Negi's teammates . Negi knowing that if he doesn't uses his trump card , he would never win against Bahamut for him teammates aren't as strong as he was and not wanting to have more casualties that they already had .

Negi soon enveloped himself in 3 different glow , yellow , black , and blue . As his hand began equipped with black gauntlets , his feet remained covered in dark blue furs , his head covered in a majestic black helm and holding a gigantic black spear in both hands while his body discharges electricity "Lighting Wolf Executioner " a fusion of Raizel the Thunder Dragon , Fenrir the Lord of Beast and Odin the Lord of souls "5 minutes is all I can afford before the souls take over my body , let's Slay some dragon" Negi said as his eyes gave off a sinister glow .

Negi began dashing towards Bahamut , with the combination speed of Raizel and Fenrir , he was now 5 times faster than before , as he release a barrage of stabs towards the dumbfounded Bahamut not giving him a single second to react . Bahamut snapped out of his daze after realizing the amount of damage he had taken retreated back and shot bolts of flames towards Negi only to have it being brushed aside by the spear of Odin , Gungnir . Waves of fire bolts continue firing towards Negi as he continue blocking it ,

knowing that he was now left with 2 minutes , he began dashing towards Bahamut once again as he thrust Gungnir into Bahamut's stomach once more piercing through it and with the aid of his speed , he threw Bahamut along with Gungnir towards the ground nailing Bahamut making him unable to free himself . "1 minute left" as Negi mumbled to himself , he raise the 2nd Gungnir as it began glowing in a dark light until it began a sinister black , as he began dashing around building up speed "Good bye Bahamut , this is the end " Negi said with a sadistic smile on his face as the Gungnir he threw pierce straight through Bahamut's heart taking the soul of Bahamut . Negi's soon began coughing out black blood as his body returns to his human form and he lost his consciousness dropping himself towards the group beside Bahamut .

Asuna and his companion soon began surrounding Shiva , as they took turns stabbing , hacking and slashing at shiva's body . But it was futile , for Shiva was made of ice , the water in the air is capable of regenerating Shiva's wound. They need a plan , a way of dealing with her regeneration .  
Just then Asuna heard a familiar voice .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! HOT HOT ! " As Asuna turns her head around , she was surprise to saw Klein removing and throwing away the shirt he worn which was covered in Ifrit's flame .  
"THAT'S IT ! IFRIT IS AN ENTITY MADE OF THE HIGHEST DEGREES OF BURNING FLAME WHILE SHIVA IS MADE FROM THE LOWEST DEGREES OF COOLING ICE ! Klein ! Bring Ifrit over ! I have a plan ! " Hearing the voice of Asuna , Klein began cooperating with his teammates to lure Ifrit the Lord of fire towards Asuna's Division .

"NOW WHAT ?! WE ARE SURROUNDED ! " Klein shouted as he stared at Ifrit who was standing in front of him leaning back to back with Asuna who was facing Shiva as both Lord began charging up their elemental attacks .  
"Take out your teleportation crystal and on my signal , crush it and teleport back to Aincard " Asuna said as confident beaming in her eyes . If there's a way to take out both of them , it has to be this way . As Shiva threw a blast of ice towards Asuna and Ifrit threw a gigantic bolt of flame towards Klein "NOW!" Asuna shouted as both Asuna and Klein crushed the crystals in their hand and shouted " Teleport , Aincard ! " As they both disappear leading the two huge elemental attacks to colide at each other , creating such a huge impact that both Ifrit and Shiva was disappated into the air .

"I COULD HAVE SWORN I ALMOST TURN INTO A ROASTED HUMAN " shouted Klein as he stared at Asuna with his eyes wide open "well , it work didn't it ? At least we took them down without much of a trouble , though we both would have been killed if it didn't actually work... Haha ?" Asuna said with sweats dropping from her forehead .

"BLACK DRAGON'S ROAR " as a bolt of dark flame came crashing on towards Gaia's face . It was futile , no matter how many bolts of flames Kirito threw at Gaia , it seems as it wasn't even taking any damage at all . Even his slashes and thrust was dealing no damage . He even had to worried about his sword being broke into pieces while facing the hard rock body of Gaia .

"How the heck am I suppose to fight this freaking piece of boulder ? My flames aren't working , my swords aren't leaving a mark . This has to be the worst ... And my steak is still left unfinished at Biston ! " Kirito said with a sigh . Just as he was about to give up , he heard a voice from a member of his Division "Kirito ! I notice a glowing orb in the mouth of Gaia ,it seems like it's concentrated with tons of energy ! " With this being heard , Kirito eyes was filled with the passion to fight once again as he began giving commands for his Division to focus on damaging Gaia's mouth instead of his body , but it wasn't easy , for Gaia's continued throwing boulders towards them . Kirito searched through his inventory and began retrieving 3 white amulets .

"Division 3 ! Store for time , I need just a minute . Distract him ! " Kirito shouted as he threw the 3 amulets towards the sky as magic circles began forming at each amulet while the amulets slowly dissolved . Kirito soon stood at the edge of Aincard's borderline as he shot the most massive wave of black dragon's roar he could manage as he was send flying due to his wave being deflected by the SKYNET of Aincard

as he began flying , Kirito headed for the first circle as he flew through it , his speed tripled . Followed up with the second circle increasing his speed one again , and heading for the third one , gaining the speed of a blazing meteorite . He headed straight towards Gaia's mouth with his sword combine together forming a single blade , he pierce through's Gaia's defense as he landed in front of the glowing orb . only to have himself surround by earth Demons .  
Knowing that time is precious , Kirito soon dash forward , cutting through the earth demons one by one , releasing bolts of black flame , as he parried and counter . But the horde of demon kept on spawning and spawning . Kirito was almost at his limits

"I can only muster one more black dragon's roar , and my stamina are almost out , damn it ! " As he force himself to stood up , he release the last black dragon's roar he could muster wiping away all the earth demons who stood before him as he took the chance to dash towards the orb raising both of his blade , he swung it down with all his might only to have it being deflected by a barrier . Knowing that the demons are slowly spawning and he's running out of time , Kirito uses all of his energy "STAR BURST STREAM ! " As kirito shouted , he release barrages of slash , thrust , hack combo towards the orb , breaking the barrier bit by bit " BREAK ALREADY ! " As he thrusted both of his swords towards the orb breaking it into pieces . Gaia soon began to crumbles as it collaspe on to the ground as Kirito's teammate rushed towards his aid almost by a hair's breath before he got crushed by the rocks .

As Eidolon stood there in bewilderment , his 4 Lords being crushed one by one , he couldn't help but gave off a slight smile ...

**Author's Note : **Thank you Voice of Wisdom and lowcrawler for the words of encouragement . I hope people while reading what i wrote are enjoying it at the same time . I could really use some advice from the more experience writers and readers over here . Chapter 3 had been mainly focus on the battle between the Lords . Chapter 4 would be the battle between Eidolon , Please do tell me what you would expect to see , I would love to hear from you guys .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Deception

As Eidolon stood there in bewilderment , his 4 Lords being crushed one by one , he couldn't help but gave off a slight smile ...

Without notice , hundreds of arrows started piercing into Eidolon's body once again , as Gildarts dash towards him with his sword at hand as he threw all the five amulets towards Eidolon watching it burst out into flame releasing 5 different elemental attacks as he swing his sword down hoping to catch Eidolon off guard only to have his sword stopped simply with 2 fingers .

"You shall not resort to such cheap trickery again " Eidolon said in an icy voice while staring at Gildarts . Without regards , Gildarts order the second wave of arrows to be send out , only to have the arrows burn in midair turning it into ashes . Everyone in the surrounding could sense the atmosphere getting tense , they knew Eidolon was serious now , as wave of fear was sent through each and every one of them who was present .

Gildarts knew that they stood no chance , and their only hope of survival was to rely on to the younger generations . Without hesitating , Gildarts took his sword and plunge it into his chest and chanted "Sword of the Devil , talatsu , I give my blood to you as stated in our contract ,grand me thy strength and consume thy soul " everyone was shock by what Gildarts did , especially Kirito , Gildarts was like a father to him , a mentor , a friend , a brother .

"ASUNA ! GET THEM OUT OF HERE , RUN AND HIDE IN THE MYSTIC FOREST OF THE ELVES , ABANDON AINCARD , I WILL STORE FOR TIME " shouted Gildarts as he began to grow blood-red wings out from his back , following up with two red horn beginning to take shape on his forehead , his sword soon begin showing its true form , a gigantic broad sword with a red eyes in the middle , surrounded in a glowing red aura .

Asuna began gathering the citizen and the rest of the surviving humans gathering them into group before sending them into the teleportation portal leading towards the mystic forest . Kirito was still spacing out, the blow was too much for him to handle , not because Gildarts turned into a demon , but because of the words Eidolon said to Gildarts... " The humans truly are an amusement aren't they HeathCliff ? " Only to have a return smile as HeathCliff eyes falls on Kirito .

"Gildarts was HeathCliff ... ? that can't be ... Gildarts has been my mentor since i was a kid , so how could he become HeathCliff... ? It doesn't make any sense , Unless the information provided by Argo was wrong ,but it could never have been wrong , it was taken from the Hidden Library " Kirito thought to himself . Only having a moment to breath before Asuna grab him from the collar and drag him towards the portal "Kirito, we got to go ! the Portal is closing , we don't have time ! " shouted Asuna .

HeathCliff and Eidolon both watch as how the humans retreated . Unlike Eidolon , HeathCliff wasn't laughing , there was a reason to it and the reason was only known to HeathCliff himself . " Kirito , I believe you would be that Hero who would end the legacy of the Gods and Carve a new Legacy for the Human ,I believe in you . Until your power matures , I would be right here waiting for you..." was the words Kirito heard in his mind ... sensing that once so familiar voice trails away...

**Author's Note : I intend to let Chapter 4 be the end . Having the intention to re-write Legacy and improving it making it a more worth reading fiction . Those that are looking forward to it , please bear with me for the time being . I am busy with school work , so next chapter will most probably be in a week's time or less !**


End file.
